danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Sparks
Mr. Sparks (Mr. Polly in the 1970's) is the Toyland mechanic with a French accent in the 1970’s version, and a British/Scottish accent in ''Noddy's Toyland Adventures'' and owns a garage in the town square. In the original books and the 1970's version of Noddy as Mr. Polly, he wears a black cap, a mustache on his face, a blue and white coat, a red tie, and black trousers, and in ''Noddy's Toyland Adventures'', he wears a black bowler hat, blue and white checkered coat and purple waistcoat, a white bow tie with red spots and green trousers, renamed as Mr. Sparks''.'' In the 1975 version, he is called Monsieur Polly. His catchphrase is "A challenge? I like it!" Jimmy Hibbert voiced Mr. Sparks in Noddy's Toyland Adventures and Richard Briers voiced Mr. Polly in the 1975 version. His first appearance in ''Noddy's Toyland Adventures'' was in Noddy Loses Sixpence, and his first speaking role was in Noddy and the Pouring Rain, in that episode he had a deep voice, however starting with Noddy and Martha Monkey he gained a more 'lighter' voice. Television series Noddy's Toyland Adventures #Noddy Loses Sixpence #Noddy and the Naughty Tail #Noddy and the Pouring Rain #Noddy and Martha Monkey #Noddy and his Bell #Noddy and the Milkman #Noddy Gets a New Job #Noddy and the Broken Bicycle #Noddy and the Special Key #Noddy Delivers Some Parcels #Noddy and the Missing Hats #Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears #Noddy Borrows an Umbrella #Noddy Meets some Silly Hens #Noddy Sets a Trap #Noddy and the Magic Night #Noddy to the Rescue #Noddy Has a Bad Day #Noddy and the Warm Scarf #Noddy and the Golden Tree #Noddy and his Unhappy Car #Noddy Has an Afternoon Off #Noddy the Magician #Noddy Borrows Some Trousers #Noddy and his Alarm Clock #Noddy Tastes Some Cakes #Noddy the Dancer #Noddy and Father Christmas #Noddy and the Magic Watch #Noddy and the Goblins #Noddy and the Treasure Map #Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm #Noddy Tidies Toyland #Noddy and the Bouncing Ball #Noddy is Far Too Busy #Noddy Tells a Story #Noddy and the Artists #Noddy and the Nurse #Noddy and the Driving Lesson Goals Mr. Sparks gives Noddy that famous red and yellow car as a reward when he helps him and Mr. Plod track down Gobbo and Sly who have stolen all the cars Mr. Sparks was looking after. In Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Mr. Sparks is another good friend of Noddy, and fixes his car when it gets damaged, he has a crush on Miss Pink Cat. He also drives a fire engine in some episodes, but in Noddy and the Driving Lesson, the Skittles are driving it. Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Characters Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:Helpful Characters Category:Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Pleasant Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Adults Category:Men Category:Jimmy hibbert Category:1990s characters Category:1970s characters Category:BBC characters Category:ITV characters Category:Characters with fire engines Category:Characters who drive cars Category:Heroes Category:Cbeebies characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Noddy (TV Series) Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Noddy (character) Characters